Spice - Kagamie Len
by Sarah Laurax
Summary: Petite histoire qui suit celle de la chanson Spice de Len. Avec Kaito comme narrateur, les deux personnes aux cheveux blonds feraient mieux de faire attention, l' "innocence" peut être parfois dangereuse...


Spice – Len x Kaito

Je vais la chercher à la sortie de l'université, ses cheveux blonds flottent au vent. Je l'ai choisie pour ça. Ses cheveux sont beaux. Superficiel, moi ? Elle m'a choisi car j'ai une belle voiture et que je peux l'emmener partout où elle veut. Alors non, je ne suis pas superficiel. Et même si je l'étais, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Elle n'est pas celle que j'aime, mais elle est un bon substitut. Je la vois arriver près de moi, avec son plus beau sourire. Faux. Elle se précipite sur moi et nous échangeons un baiser passionné. En montant dans la voiture, je remarque que nous sommes observés. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Dans ce monde où seul les apparences comptent, ils en restent encore qui n'ont rien compris…

Cette personne, je la vois souvent près de ma copine. Elle l'observe. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais cette personne se fourvoie à son propos. Rin n'est pas une fille que l'on gagne par des mots ou des sentiments. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas une fille que l'on peut gagner. C'est elle qui nous choisit, et si elle le fait, alors on a perdu. C'est une manipulatrice qui va toujours là où est son intérêt ou tout simplement là où va son désir. Je l'accepte car elle fait un bon substitut… Cette personne qui la regarde lui ressemble un peu, avec ses cheveux blonds… Cette personne qui est amoureuse d'elle… Qui l'imagine comme une fille pure, ah ! Comme si ça pouvait encore exister dans un monde comme celui-là… Si cette personne la rencontre un jour, alors elle va vite déchanter. Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à une seule chose : son propre plaisir, et celui des autres lui importe peu. Je ne sors avec elle que parce qu'elle lui ressemble… A cette personne. Cette personne si naïve… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais la naïveté m'a toujours attiré. Et voir qu'une personne adulte puisse encore penser comme un enfant, avec des histoires d'amour à sens unique, d'amour au premier regard… Pathétique… Mais j'aime ça. Mais je ne veux pas briser cette candeur… Ce serait du gâchis. Alors je me contente de ce pâle substitut qu'est Rin.

Pourtant… J'aimerais tant toucher ne serait-ce qu'un bout de sa peau… L'entendre gémir sous mes caresses… Je me demande comment gémis quelqu'un d'aussi candide… J'ignore comme cette personne s'appelle, ni si c'est un garçon ou une fille, cela m'importe peu… Je vais la surnommer Candide, ça lui va si bien. Je rigole tout haut. Nous venons de faire l'amour avec Rin, et encore une fois elle est partie à peine satisfaite… Je n'y prends plus aucun plaisir… La société voudrait que ce soit le moment où je la quitte, mais je m'en moque… Tant que je la vois, je peux voir Candide, et le regard qu'il pose sur elle suffit à me satisfaire… Tant de naïveté, c'est risible.

Je m'assois sur le capot de la voiture… Aujourd'hui encore, elle est en retard. J'ai l'habitude, elle me trompe probablement avec quelqu'un, mais je m'en fiche. Elle fait un bon substitut. Pourtant, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que c'est différent… Ses yeux ne sont pas là… Oh non… Ne me dis pas que Candide la voit avec un autre homme ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas… Il risquerait d'en perdre sa candeur, son innocence… Ce serait tellement dommage. Je décide d'entrer dans l'université et d'aller jusque sur le toit, elle y est probablement…

Je monte les marches 4 à 4. En arrivant en haut, j'entends des voix. Effectivement, elle est là. Aucune trace de Candide par contre… Mais alors… ? J'entrouvre discrètement la porte, et je les vois tous les deux. Eh merde, c'est pire que ce que je pensais… Il lui a avoué son amour. Et elle va en profiter. Elle ne va pas hésiter à l'abuser, et il va se laisser faire. Maintenant, je sais que c'est « il ». Ils sont à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Je me demande ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire… Je peux apercevoir des larmes couler sur ces joues… Comme je comprends Rin en cet instant… J'ai une envie folle d'exploiter toute cette candeur, cette naïveté, de la corrompre jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appartienne jusque dans son âme… Mais ce serait du gâchis, une telle innocence doit être préservé, elle est si rare de nos jours…

Je reste là, derrière la porte, à la regarder l'utiliser pour son propre plaisir… Ses gémissements, je les connais par cœur, ils ne me font plus rien. Et évidemment, elle ne tire pas un seul gémissement de Candide… Une fois satisfaite, elle quitte le toit en le laissant, désorienté. En passant la porte, elle me regarde tout d'abord avec des yeux surpris, puis, voyant mon air neutre, elle me lance un sourire sadique et descend les escaliers comme si de rien n'était. Cette fille est un monstre selon la société… Pourtant elle y est si parfaitement adaptée…

J'ouvre la porte et le vois, devant moi. Il me tourne le dos… Il s'approche des grilles. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

« Ne fait pas ça, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il se tourne vers moi, visiblement surpris, les yeux rouges et la main encore sur la grille… Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'effectivement c'était stupide, il lâche le grillage, sèche ces larmes, et me regarde avec des yeux… Elle l'a corrompu, toute sa candeur qui m'attirait est partie… Quelle déception… Je me prépare à partir, inutile de rester, ce serait lui montrer que c'était moi le plus candide de nous deux. J'entends soudain des pas derrière moi. Plusieurs pas précipités. Je me retourne et me fais bousculer par une fille aux cheveux bleus… Aux cheveux rouges… Et rose aussi… Mais que font ces trois filles ici ? Je reste un peu en retrait, intrigué par la suite des évènements. La fille aux cheveux bleus commence à parler :

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

\- Et moi ? Tu m'avais dit que j'étais la seule dont tu avais besoin !

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un porc sans scrupules ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ?! »

Pour toute réponse, il leur adressa un sourire qui me rappela celui de ma chère Rin quelques minutes plus tôt, et leur dit :

« Ne vous ai-je pas suffisamment satisfaite ? »

L'assistance resta figée un instant, puis la bleue partie en courant et pleurant, la rouge suivit en hurlant de colère et la rose lui lâchât :

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. »

Pui partit en marchant et claquant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul avec lui.

Je me suis bien fait avoir par sa prétendue candeur. En réalité, il est exactement comme Rin… Peut-être même qu'il cherchait en elle la candeur que je recherchais chez lui… Cela expliquerait cette déception passagère, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était pire que lui.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là ? »

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis le départ des filles, et il me regarde désormais avec un regard presque accusateur.

« T'as vu ce que j'ai fait à ta copine non ? Alors fout moi une beigne ou casse toi.

\- Tu ne lui as rien fait. Elle t'a utilisé, comme elle le fait avec moi. »

Il écarquille ses yeux… Serait-il étonné que je connaisse cette facette de Rin ?... Ohoho… Mais il commence à nouveau à me plaire, ce garçon… Cette candeur lorsqu'il juge les gens… Je me rapproche de lui… Un pas… Puis deux… Il ne bouge toujours pas. Mon sourire carnassier devrait pourtant le faire fuir à toute jambe… Mais non… Son air surpris laisse à présent place à un air neutre :

« Tu ne m'intéresse pas, seulement ta copine.

\- Peu m'importe… »

Il affiche un air surpris. Eh oui, si mon couple avec Rin a survécu aussi longtemps, c'est parce que j'ai toujours préféré donner plutôt que recevoir… Je suis désormais à son niveau. Il est vraiment petit… Je me penche vers lui et lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille.

« Arrête, je t'ai dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas !

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit que cela m'importait peu… »

Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, j'obtiendrais ses gémissements de plaisirs, alors peu m'importe… Comme il tente de me repousser, sa faible puissance le fait tomber à la renverse, tandis que je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je lui retire son pantalon tandis qu'il tente encore de s'éloigner de moi. Je le comprends, à sa place je ferais pareil. Pourtant… Il va aimer ça.

Tandis que ma langue fait son office autour de sa chaire, mes doigts tentent de trouver l'endroit qui le rendra malléable, tel une poupée gémissante entre mes doigts. Rapidement, sa voix se fait plus forte, les cris de protestations ont laissés place aux gémissements de plaisir. Quand je commence à user de mes talents, tous réagissent de la même façon. Très vite, le garçon candide est satisfait et se répand sur le sol. Je me lève alors et quitte le toit. Inutile de rester alors qu'il ne reste plus rien à y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

En sortant de l'université, Rin m'attend près de la voiture :

« Eh ben alors ? On y va ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire carnassier apparait sur le visage de Rin :

« A cause de ce que j'ai fait sur le toit ?

\- Non, je n'ai simplement plus besoin de toi. C'est fini entre nous. »

En effet, je n'ai plus besoin de substitut puisque j'ai goûté à l'original. Je monte dans la voiture et la laisse là, surprise et énervée. Je m'apprête à partir, un sourire aux lèvres, quand soudain je vois Le garçon du toit descendre à toute vitesse dans ma direction. Il arrive à ma hauteur et je baisse ma vitre, m'attendant à recevoir au moins un coup de poing. A la place, je reçois un baiser inattendu, ainsi qu'une information intéressante :

« Je m'appelle Len… J'ai hâte de te revoir »

Il repart aussi sec sans que je n'aie le temps de prononcer le moindre mot… Ce garçon est vraiment incroyable… Toute cette innocence et cette candeur… je crois bien que je vais continuer à venir devant cette université encore longtemps. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres…

J'arrive devant la porte de chez moi, et tente de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je prépare mon sourire et ouvre la porte :

« Papa !

\- Papa est rentré !

\- Bonjour chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Un peu fatigante mais ça allait, merci chérie. »


End file.
